Cell phones are commonplace today with hundreds of millions of cell phone users around the globe. A cell phone (cellular phone or mobile phone), being a mobile device, requires a battery in the cell phone chassis to power the phone. This battery needs to be recharged regularly, if not daily by connecting it to a power source. One frustrating aspect of charging this battery in complete darkness, e.g., when in an unlit room or other dark space, is to conveniently illuminate the relevant space and thereby locate the charging receptacle or port, typically a micro USB jack, on the cell phone chassis and to properly orient the charging plug relative to the jack. Applicant hereby provides a convenient and novel solution to this problem.